Arranged Child
by CheayNae
Summary: What happens when Neji and Tenten are ordered by the Hokage to conceive a child for their nation. NejiTen. Amateur writer.


Author's notes:

I don't own Naruto. I just have debt.

I got this idea from the fanfiction Laying Claim. I had a friend recommend it to me, and it was the first fanfic I'd read in years. I'm now currently rewatching Naruto (I've only seen up to the point where Sasuke leaves, and the first 12 episodes of the Shippuden, and I'm currently up to the Chunin Exams in my rewatching [also skipping some episodes]). I don't think I've watched it since I was an underclassman in high school, and now I'm a junior in college, so some of my facts may be wrong.

I'm totally okay with people correcting me. I'm not a good writer, but I've always wanted to write a story, so here it is. (I don't count the HS Band NejiTen I started when I was like 13)

I also have mapped out where I want this story to go, but I'm not 100% sure, so suggestions are welcome. I have ideas to the beginning of stories, but climaxes, resolutions and endings are a totally different story.

There may be a lemon later on in the story, I haven't decided. I think a friend of mine might find this, and I don't think I could look him in the face if he read a sex scene I had written. I'm rating it M just so I don't have to change it later.

Chapter One: The Beginning

Tenten POV

I remember when all of this started, when this crazy crap began. A usual day starting out, I was meeting the team for morning training. I was the last one there like always. Who would want to beat overachieving Lee to the training grounds? He and Guy get there at dawn, and then Neji shows up about half an hour later, even though we aren't supposed to show up until mid-morning. The usual.

"Good morning, beautiful flower of youthfulness!" harked Lee when he saw me approach. Oh, how chipper he was in the morning.

"Hey guys."

"Morning, Tenten," Neji greeted then turned back to punch a tree. I watched him for a second while I took in the morning air then realized...

There was one thing off. "Where's Guy-sensei?"

"Guy-sensei was summoned by the Hokage this morning. It seemed very important," Lee responded. "I am curious as to what it is about. We always go with him to retrieve missions." He was kicking a tree stump the whole time, which was weird. He usually stopped what he was doing to talk. He must be anxious.

Neji paused for a second before speaking, "It mustn't be a mission for us then. He is a jounin, so could be sent on one with out us."

Lee paused at this, "would they not send you with him? The two jounin on our team would go on missions together would they not?"

"There's always solo missions, Lee," I said. I took my scroll off my back, and sat it down. It was a warm day in late spring, and I was sweating just from the walk over there. I began throwing kunais at my favorite (or least favorite, depending on how you look at it) tree.

The sun continued to rise until noon, when we took our breaks. We collected our things and walked to the river wordlessly. We spent at least six days a week together, so there was no need to talk. There was also nothing to talk about. I sat at the bank and removed my shoes to stick my feet in. Lee went to his rock in the middle of the flowing water, and Neji slumped to the ground at a tree over my shoulder. We pulled out our lunches and began eating.

"Guy-sensai!" Lee yelled as Guy came out of trees, sweating a little from his run over here. "You have returned to us. Did come to say good-bye to us before you departed for a mission?"

"No, Lee," Guy answered. He was very solemn, and we all knew something was wrong. He always strived for a positive attitude, even during missions that looked like they were going to fail. "Lee, training is over for you today. Return home, but Neji and Tenten, I need you to come with me."

Neji and I exchanged looks, and packed our things. Lee nodded, put his food up and left without a word. We trailed behind Guy to a part of town I was almost never at. I looked at the nice white houses with the gardens in the yards. I remember picking the weeds out of gardens around here.

We stopped in front of a small house and Guy-sensei stopped and turned around to face us. He pulled out a scroll, and handed it to Neji.

"I..." he started. "I did my best to stop this, but I couldn't..." Neji and I looked at each other again, then back to Guy. "You two are to go inside, and then Neji," he turned to face him, "read the scroll. Know you can't stop it either. I know how you feel about stuff like this, but I promise you I am trying to find a way out of this for you two."

"Guy, what's going on?" I questioned. "This isn't making sense. Who's in there? What are we doing?" I motioned toward the building. "Are we killing someone in there or something?"

The two men looked at me. Guy then sighed, and put a hand on Neji's shoulder. He looked both of us in the eyes. "Go, and you will find out."

With a small shove from Guy, Neji lead the way. He opened the door and we entered. I heard Guy close the door behind me and I heard it lock. I turned around and tried to open the door. The knob wouldn't turn. I tried turning it again. "Neji?" He edged me to the side so he could try. He sighed in frustration after attempting a few times.

"Open the scroll now, or look around the house?" I asked. I was terrified and curious. I was locked in a house with Neji Huuyga. I started to blush when I realized this, and was thankful Neji's back was turned toward me.

"Guy's instructions were for me to read the scroll." He broke the seal, and unrolled. I watched him read and saw him tense, "uh..."

Did Neji just 'uh...'?!

"Uh? What does that mean?" I was confused. I wanted to know what was going on. I moved to look over his shoulder. He noticed and then turned around to stop me.

"Now, Tenten," he started to explain in a worried tone. His eyes were wide. He made eye contact and then looked down. "I don't know how to say this, but..."

"But...? What?" I threw my hands up. This whole thing was weird. I was standing in a hallway of a weird house, locked in, with Neji and a weird scroll, after being given super weird and worrying instructions.

"We are...supposed to...get married...in a month..."

What? Did he just say...What?

End Chapter

Author: It's almost 6 in the morning, I'm not sure why I'm still up. After watching Shino and his bugs in the prelims of the chunin exams, I'm kinda tired and want to end here.

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. My goal is next weekend, but I am a college student, with collegey things to do, so my goal is not a promise.


End file.
